harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aberforth Dumbledore
erwähnt, dass Aberforth Hogwarts drei Jahre nach seinem Bruder begonnen hat, was als Geburtsjahr 1884 voraussetzt.}} |Tod= |Blut=Halbblut |8|Die Hochzeit}}}} |Ehe= |alias=Ab |29|Das verschollene Diadem}}}} |Titel= |Signatur= |hidek= |Spezies=Mensch |24|Rita Kimmkorns Riesenknüller}}}} |Geschlecht=Männlich |Größe= |Haare=Grau }} |Augen=Hellblau |28|Der fehlende Spiegel}}}} |Haut=Hell |hidef= |Familie=*Percival Dumbledore (Vater †) |2|In memoriam}}}} *Kendra Dumbledore (Mutter †) *Albus Dumbledore (Bruder †) *Ariana Dumbledore (Schwester †) *Honoria (Tante) *Aurelius Dumbledore (angeblicher Verwandter) |hidem= |Animagus= |Irrwicht= |Zauberstab= |Patronus=Ziege |hidez= |Beruf=Wirt des Eberkopfes |Haus=Gryffindor oder Slytherin |Loyalität=*Eberkopf *Orden des Phönix |9|Mrs Weasleys Wehklage}}}} *Familie Dumbledore *Hogwarts |hideh= |Erster Auftritt=Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch |Letzter Auftritt=Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2) |Schauspieler=*Jim McManus (Film 5) *Ciarán Hinds (Filme 7.1 + 7.2) |Synchronsprecher=Klaus Sonnenschein (Film 7.2) }} '''Aberforth Dumbledore' (* 1884) war ein Halbblutzauberer, der als zweiter Sohn von Percival und Kendra Dumbledore geboren wurde. Er war der jüngere Bruder von Albus Dumbledore und älterer Bruder von Ariana Dumbledore. Er besucht die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei von 1895 bis 1902. Sein Vater starb nach einem Angriff auf drei Muggel in Askaban und seine Mutter und Schwester wurden versehentlich getötet. Die Beziehung war danach zwischen ihm und seinen Bruder sehr angespannt, weil Aberforth Albus für den Tod seiner Schwester verantwortlich machte. Aberforth war der Eigentümer und Wirt des Eberkopfes. Während des Erstem Zaubererkrieg war er Mitglied des Orden des Phönix. 1998 half er dem Trio bei der Horkruxjagd von Hogsmeade aus und schickte Dobby, um ihnen aus dem Landsitz der Familie Malfoy zu helfen. Als das Trio in Higsmeade ankam, berichtete er über die aktuellen Ereignisse und zeigte ihnen den Geheimtunnel vom Eberkopf nach Hogwarts. Er kämpfte im Zweitem Zaubererkrieg auf der Seite des Trios und überlebte, als einer der wenigen. Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts lebte er weiter in Hogsmeade und kümmerte sich um seine Ziegen, die er sehr liebte. Biographie Frühes Leben (1884-1891) ; In diese Stadt zog die Familie Dumbledore nach dem Angriff auf Ariana Dumbledore]] Aberforth wurde als mittleres Kind von Percival und Kendra Dumbledore geboren. Er war der jüngere Bruder von Albus Dumbledore und der ältere Bruder von Ariana Dumbledore.Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes; Kapitel 2 Die Familie lebte anfangs in Mould-on-the-Wold.Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes; Kapitel 11 Es ist bekannt, dass Aberforth seine Lieblingsgeschichte ''Zicke, die zottelige Ziege''Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden'' war, was seine Liebe zu Ziegen ein weiteres Mal bestätigte. Die Familie Dumbledore war traumatisiert, nachdem die sechsjährige Ariana von drei Muggeljungen angegriffen wurde, nachdem diese sie beim Zaubern beobachtet hatten. Dieser Angriff machte Ariana kurz darauf verrückt und sie war nicht mehr fähig ihre Magie zu kontrollieren. Ihr Vater verfluchte daraufhin die Jungen und wurde dafür verhaftet. Er verriet den Behörden den Grund für den Angriff nicht, weil Ariana sonst als Bedrohung für das Geheimhaltungsabkommen registriert worden wäre und dauerhaft im St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen untergebracht worden wäre. Daraufhin wurde Percival in Askaban inhaftiert und seine Familie zog nach Godric's Hollow, um die Geschichte zu erzählen, dass Ariana krank ist und im Haus bleiben muss.Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes; Kapitel 28 Diese Geschichte führte schließlich zur Annahme, dass Ariana ein Squib war.Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes; Kapitel 8 Aberforth besuchte zwischen 1895 und 1902 die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.Siehe Geburtsjahr Im Gegensatz zu Albus löste Aberforth seine Probleme in Duellen und nicht in Dialogen. Er ging neben Albus meistens unter, da sein Bruder sehr klug war und er auch in den Duellen schlechter als Albus abschnitt. Die Tragödie (1891-1899) Aberforth mochte Ariana, im Gegensatz zu Albus, sehr und kümmerte sich regelmäßig um sie. Als Ariana die Kontrolle über ihre Magie verlor und versehentlich ihre Mutter tötete, war er nicht zu Hause und konnte die Tragödie dadurch nicht verhindern. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter wollte Aberforth die Schule abbrechen, um sich um seine Schwester zu kümmern, jedoch verhinderte Albus dies. Albus wollte nicht, dass Aberforth seine Bildung beendet, obwohl er es auch bitter ablehnte, seine Pläne abzubrechen. In dieser Zeit veränderte sich Aberforth sehr. Er achtete sehr auf sich selbst, warf seine Nachbarn mit Ziegenmist ab und duellierte sich mit jeden, den er nicht mochte.Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Kurz darauf zog Gellert Grindelwald nach Godric's Hollow und er und Albus schlossen sofort eine Freundschaft. Sie träumten gemeinsam davon die Heiligtümer des Todes zu finden und eine Revolution azuführen, die als Ziel hatte die Zauberer über die Muggel zu stellen. Als Aberforth dies mitbekam war er sehr wütend, hatte jedoch Angst, dass er Ariana in Gefahr bringen würde. Als Aberforth zurück nach Hogwarts sollte, konfrontierte er Albus mit dem Vorwurf, Ariana zu vernachlässigen. Auch sagte er, dass er nicht der Herrscher mit Ariana über diese Revolution sein könne. Später sagte Albus, dass diese Worte ihn zurück in die Realität warfen, obwohl er sie anfangs nicht hören wollte. Grindelwald wurde daraufhin sehr wütend auf Aberforth und führte an ihm den Cruciatus-Fluch aus. Albus versuchte seinen Bruder zu beschützen und ein heftiger Kampf brach zwischen den Dreien aus. Während die Drei kämpften, versuchte Ariana Aberforth zu helfen, jedoch traf sie einer der Dreien mit einem Fluch, woraufhin sie starb. Damit verlor Aberforth neben seinen Eltern auch seine liebste Schwester. Aberforth war am Boden zerstört und beschuldigte Albus für ihren Tod. Bei der Beerdigung von Ariana begann er seinen Bruder körperlich zu verletzen. Er brach ihm die Nase und schrie, dass er alleine für den Tod verantwortlich war. Jahrelang vergab er seinem Bruder nicht und ging ihm immer aus dem Weg. Albus sah seine Schuld in diesen Jahren immer mehr ein, bis er schließlich auch am Boden zerstört war. Davon bekam Aberforth aber erst viel zu spät mit. Erst nach Albus Tod berichtete ihm Harry Potter dies und Aberforth vergab Albus. Eberkopf Wirt (Ab 1899- ) im Erstem Zaubererkrieg]] Irgendwann nach seiner Schulzeit wurde Aberforth Wirt des Eberkopfes in Hogsmeade. Später als der Erste Zaubererkrieg ausbrach, trat Aberforth dem Orden des Phönix bei und kämpfte gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser.Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix; Kapitel 9 Erster Zaubererkrieg Irgendwann um die Zeit von 1975 wurde Mundungus Fletcher für immer aus Hogsmeade verbannt. Später merkte Sirius Black, dass Aberforth ein gutes Gedächtnis hat, wen er schon alles aus seinem Pub warf. Albus besuchte 1980 den Eberkopf um mit Sybill Trelawney ein Bewerbungsgespräch als Wahrsagelehrerin an der Hogwartsschule zu führen. Severus Snape, ein Todesser, hörte ein Teil der Prophezeiung über Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort. Aberforth bemerkte jedoch, wieder er spioniert und warf ihn kurz darauf raus.Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix; Kapitel 37Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes; Kapitel 33 Zwischen den Kriegen |left]] Um 1982 wurde Aberforth vom Zaubergamot wegen "unangemessenen Zaubersprüchen an einer Ziege" angeklagt. Dies führte zu einem kleinen Skandal und wurde in etlichen Zeitungen berichtet. Aberforth ließ sich, laut seinem Bruder, nicht von den Gerüchten unterkriegen und lebte normal weiter. Jedoch war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es Mut war, weil angeblich war Aberforth nicht im Stande zu lesen und konnte dadurch keinen der Artikel verstehen.Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch; Kapitel 24 Zweiter Zaubererkrieg zu Besuch im Eberkopf]] Im Jahr 1995 trafen Harry Potter und weitere Schüler im Eberkopf ein um über das praktische Erlernen der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu diskutieren. Es war eine illegale Verteidigungsgruppe, nachdem Dolores Umbridge alle Gruppenaktivitäten untersagte. Aberforth brachte der Gruppe Butterbier.Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix; Kapitel 16 1996 traf Aberforth sich mit Mundungus Fletcher vor den drei Besen, um ihm gestohlene Ware vom Grimmauldplatz 12 zu verkaufen. Einer der Gegenstände war Sirius Blacks Zwei-Wege Spiegel. Der Austausch wurde von Harry Potter beobachtet, der danach versuchte Mundungus Fletcher abzufangen.Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz; Kapitel 12 1997 fand in Hogwarts die Schlacht auf dem Astronomieturm statt, bei der Snape Albus Dumbledore tötete. Damals wusste niemand außer den Beiden, dass dies abgesprochen war und Snape für Albus arbeitete. Eine große Anzahl von Menschen nahm an der Beerdigung von Albus Dumbledore teil, darunter auch Aberforth.Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz; Kapitel 30 Nach dem Tod von Albus hatte Aberforth keine direkten Verwandete aus seiner Familie mehr. Im nächstem Jahr nach Albus Tod, nahm Voldemort Hogwarts ein und niemand konnte etwas dagegen unternehmen. Severus Snape wurde neuer Schulleiter und die beiden Todesser Alecto Carrow und Amycus Carrow übernahmen auch Posten an der Schule. Die Geschwister Carrow genossen es Schüler zu quälen und waren sehr grausam. Sie nutzen ihre Magie um Schüler zu foltern, beispielsweise mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, wenn sie sich ihnen widersetzten. Aberforth Pub wurde, unbemerkt von den Todessern, als Durchgang nach Hogwarts genutzt. Die Studenten, die sich versteckten, versorgte er mit Nahrungsmitteln. Mit dem Zwei-Wege Spiegel wachte er über Harry Potter, so wie es Albus getan hatte. Harry war dies nicht bewusste, schaute jedoch trotzdem immer wieder in den Spiegel und dachte, dass es die Augen von Albus Dumbledore wären. Als Harry im Landsitz der Familie Malfoy verzweifelt um Hilfe bettelte, weil er eingesperrt war, schickte ihm Aberforth Dobby zu Hilfe. Aberforth war sehr traurig, als er erfuhr, dass Dobby bei der Rettung starb. Das Trio entschied sich nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren, um im Schloss Hogwarts nach dem letzten Horkrux zu suchen. Die Todesser bekamen vond er Ankuft der Drei in Hogsmeade mit, jedoch war das Trio unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang versteckt. Deshalb schickten sie Dementoren, um Harry zu finden. Als die Dementoren die Angst von Harry spührten und sie näher kamen, erzeugte Harry einen Patronuszauber. Aberforth brachte das Trio daraufhin zu sich in den Pub. Er konnte die Todesser überzeugen, dass er seine Katze hinausließ und diese den Alarm auslöste. Es war auch ein Ziegenpatronus und kein Hirsch, sagte er und die Todesser glaubten es ihm. Harry erkannte schließlich Aberforth, als Albus Bruder. Aberforth verlangte, dass sie fliehen, weil Voldemort den Krieg schon lange gewonnen hatte und sie nichts mehr tun könnten. Er sagte auch, dass die die aktuell kämpften, alle sterben würden, auch das Trio. Als Harry sagte, er müsse zuerst eine Mission von Albus abschließen, beschimpte Aberforth Harry, dass er Albus folgen würde. Aberforth fragte, ob er die Wahrheit über Albus wüsste. Aberforth erzählte Harry nach zögern seine gesamte Kindheit. Als Harry jedoch antwortete, Albus nahm den Medaillon-Sicherungstrank anstatt von Harry, sah Aberforth ein, dass Albus sich für seine Vergangenheit hasste und Reue zeigen wollte. Obwohl Harry die ganze Geschichte von Albus hörte, wollte er seine Mission zu ende bringen, auch wenn sich Aberforth sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Nachdem Aberforth langsam anfing Albus zu vergeben, wand er ich zu Arianas Portrait. Sie verschwand in einem langem dunklen Tunnel und kehrte bald mit einer anderen Gestalt zurück, Neville Longbottom. Neville führte das trio in den Raum der Wünsche und sagte den Anderen, dass Harry zurück war, um alle zu retten. Der Gang vom Eberkopf zum Schloß wurde daraufhin zu einem Hauptverkehrspunkt und regelmäßig genutzt.Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes; Kapitel 29Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes; Kapitel 30 Aberforth kämpfte mit in der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Während der Schlacht bat er Ginevra Weasley seine Hilfe an, als sie gegen einen Todesser kämpfte. Nach der Schlacht Aberforth überlebte die Schlacht um Hogwarts. Nach der Schlacht unterhielt er sich in der Großen Halle mit Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan. Später kehrte er in sein früheres Leben zurück und war weiterhin Wirt des Eberkopfes und kümmerte sich um seine Ziegen. Aussehen Aberforth war groß und dünn mit vielen langen fadenförmigen grauen Haaren und Bart. Seine Augen waren blau, jedoch meistens durch seine Brille kaum sichtbar. Er trug oft eine Schürze und sehr lässige Kleidung. Generell war er seinem Bruder Albus Dumbledore sehr ähnlich vom Aussehen. Persönlichkeiten und Eigenschaften Aberforth wurde von den meisten als merkwürdig beschrieben. Alastor Moody, der damals mit ihm Mitglied im Orden des Phönix war, beschrieb ihn als "seltsamen Kerl". Er hatte eine sehr merkwürdige Besessenheit von Ziegen, die von einigen als unangemessen empfunden wurde.Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch; Kapitel 24 Er hatte ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis. Mundungus Fletcher verbannte er lebenslang aus dem Eberkopf, nachdem er ihn beleidigt hatte. Aberforth war ein guter Duellant, jedoch nicht sehr daran interessiert, akademische Leistungen zu erzählen. Ebenfalls war er vermutlicht Analphabet. Aberforth wirkt meistens sehr schlecht gelaunt und war gegenüber Harry Potter sehr sarkastisch. Er war sehr tapfer und hatte eine bemerkenswerte Moral. Aberforth hatte nie ein Problem mit Muggeln und fand die Idee von Albus und Gellert Grindelwald die Herrschaft über die Muggel an sich zu reißen, wiederlich und wollte sogar gegen diese duellieren, obwohl er sich seiner sicheren Niederlage bewusst war. Auch trat er dem Orden des Phönix bei, obwohl der Anführer des Ordens sein verhasster Bruder war. Dies zeigt, dass er mit seinem Bruder, den er hasste, auch bereit war für die ganze Zauberwelt zu kämpfen. Obwohl er Albus auch über Jahre hinweg nicht vergab, hielt er immer einen Kontakt zu ihm aufrecht. Magische Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten -Patronus von Aberforth]] Obwohl Aberforth nicht annähernd so ein talentierter und mächtiger Zauberer wie sein Bruder war, nahm er am erstem und zweiten Zauberkrieg teil und überlebte. Auch die legendäre Schlacht von Hogwarts überlebte er. [[Zauberkunst|'Zauberkunst']]: Aberforth beherschte die Zauberkunst höchstwahrscheinlich, da er in der Lage war einen Patronus zu beschwören. Sein Patronus nahm die Form einer Ziege an. [[Duellieren|'Duellieren']]: Während seiner Schulzeit hat Abeforth meistens lieber duelliert als verhandelt, was zeigt, dass er seine Fähigkeiten vor allem in diesen Bereich sah. Trotzdem war sein Bruder besser in diesem Bereich. In seinem Dreikampf zwischen Albus Dumledore und Gellert Grindelwald waren seine Duellkünste, schon im Alter von fünfzehn sehr weit fortgeschritten. Meistens zeigte er, dass er seinen Fähigkeiten sicher war und lange genug gegen die Dunklen Künste standhalten konnte, bis er Verstärkung erhielt. In der Schlacht von Hogwarts besiegte er den erfahrenen Todesser Augustus RookwoodHarry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes; Kapitel 31 und überlebte die Schlacht, was ein weiterer Beweis seiner Stärke im Duell ist. Freundschaften und Beziehungen Eltern , sein Vater]] , seine Mutter]] Über die Beziehung von Aberforth zu seinen Eltern ist nicht sehr viel bekannt. Sein Vater wurde in Askaban inhaftiert, nachdem er drei Muggeljungen, die Ariana angriffen, mit illegalen Zaubersprüchen belegt hatte. Aus diesem Grund ist wahrscheinlich, dass Aberforth seinen Vater nach diesem Vorfall nicht sehr mochte. Über die Beziehung zu seiner Mutter ist nichts genaueres bekannt. Ariana Dumbledore , seiner Schwester|left]] Ariana mochte ihren Bruder Aberforth mehr als Albus. Aberforth war meistens in der Lage, im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter, die Wutanfälle von Ariana nach dem Angriff zu beruhigen. Meistens fütterten die Beiden die Ziegen. Als er über den Tod seiner Mutter durch Arianas Wutanfall erfuhr, war er sich sicher, dass, wenn er anwesen gewesen wäre, den Tod seiner Mutter hätte verhindern können. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter wollte Aberforth seine Schule abbrechen, und sich um seine Schwester kümmern. Jedoch bestand Albus darauf, dass er zuerst seine Ausbildung abschloss. Als sich Albus mit Gellert Grindelwald anfreudete und die Herrschaft über die Muggel mit Gellert ergreifen wollte, wies Albus darauf hin, dass Ariana nicht dazu in der Lage sei. Dies führte schließlich zu den Dreikampf zwischen Aberforth & Albus Dumbledore und Gellert Grindelwald. Als Ariana versuchte ihren Bruder Aberforth zu helfen, wurde sie versehentlich von einem Fluch getötet, den einer der drei sendete. Dies sorgte für den Hass zwischen den beiden Dumbledore Brüdern. Seine Zuneigung zu seiner Schwester zeigt das Portrait von seiner Schwester im Eberkopf. Hinter diesen Bild war ein Geheimgang zur Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Albus Dumbledore , Bruder von Aberforth]] Aberforth und Albus waren die meiste Zeit ihre Lebens zerstritten. Aberforth war etwas neidisch gegenüber seinem Bruder, weil er in seinem Schatten unterging. Als Kendra starb, übernahm Albus den Haushalt und viel Verantwortung, was Aberforth nicht gefiel, weil Albus nie sehr nett zu Ariana war. Als die Freundschaft zwischen Albus und Gellert begann, und eine Revolution starten wollten, führte dies zu einer noch schlechteren Beziehung zwischen den beiden Brüdern. Als es dann zu dem Dreikampf kampf, in dem Ariana starb, begann der Hass zwischen den beiden Brüdern. Bei der Beerdigung seiner Schwester schrie Aberforth und brach Albus die Nase. Später wurde Albus zu einem der größten Zauberern aller Zeiten und Schulleiter der Hogwartsschule. Dadurch wurde vorerst der Kontakt von den Beiden fast ganz abgebrochen. Erst im Erstem Zaubererkrieg trafen sich Beide wieder im Orden des Phönix und nahm 1997 an der Beerdigung von seinem Bruder teil. Albus sagte, dass er seinen Bruder sehr mochte und die Hingabe zu Ariana von ihm sehr bewunderte. Gellert Grindelwald ]] Aberforth fand Gellert Grindelwald von Anfang an unsympatisch und verabscheute ihn. Grindelwald hatte jedoch eine Freundschaft mit Albus.Während Aberforth sich um Ariana kümmerte, planten Albus und Gellert die Muggel zu versklaven. Da die Beiden um die ganze Welt reisen wollten, wollte sie auch Ariana mitnehmen. Jedoch widersetzte sich Aberforth gegen diesen Vorschlag, weil Ariana nicht im Stande sei, an einer solchen Reise teilzunehmen. Daraufhin wurde Gellert durch den Widerspruch sehr wütend und griff Aberforth mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch an. Albus fing an seinem Bruder zu helfen und es entstand ein Dreikampf. Am Ende des Duells lag Ariana tot auf dem Boden und niemand wusste, wer für den Todesfluch verantwortlich war. Nach dem Duell floh Grindelwald aus dem Land. Harry Potter ]] Aberforth freundete sich vor der Schlacht von Hogwarts mit Harry Potter an. Aberforth half dem Trio vorher aus dem Landsitz der Familie Malfoy zu fliehen. Ohne seine Hilfe und den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel wären Harry und seine Freunde womöglich im Landsitz der Malfoys gestroben. Auch später in Hogsmeade half er ihnen wieder, als sie versehentlich den Alarm aktivierten. Kurz darauf bedankte sich Harry für die Hilfe. Später erfuhr er von Aberforths und Albus Vorgeschichte. Als Harry sich dann aber mit ihm stritt, weil Aberforth sagte, er solle Hogsmeade verlassen, weil der Krieg eh schon verloren wäre, gab Harry nicht nach. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass beide nach der Schlacht noch in Kontakt blieben. Ron Weasly und Hermine Granger und Hermine Granger]] Aberforth traf Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger vor der Schlacht vor Hogwarts. Als Aberforth von seinem Leben erzählte, waren Ron und Hermine schockiert und zeigten großes Mitgefühl. Vielleicht blieben auch sie später mit ihm im Kontakt. Dobby ]] Während seiner Beschäftigung in Hogwarts freundete sich Dobby, ein Hauself, eng mit Aberforth an und verbrachte viel Zeit in Hogsmeade. Aberforth mochte Dobby sehr und war über sein Tod sehr traurig. Orden des Phönix-Mitglieder ]] Obwohl Aberforth eine gute Beziehungen zu einigen Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix, beschrieb Alastor Moody ihn als "seltsamer Kerl." 1998 kämpfte er in der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Obwohl Mundungus Fletcher zwar lebenslänglich vom ihm aus dem Eberkopf verbannt wurde, hatten sie trotzdem weiterhin Kontakt. Mundungus verkaufte ihm sogar immer wieder illegal Sachen, die er geklaut hatte. Etymologie Auf Walisisch bedeutet ''Aberforth ''"vom Fluss".Etymologie von Muggle.net Außerdem bedeutet ''Aber ''"die Flussmündung" und würde wie ''Æbber im Altenglischen aussehen. Hinter den Kulissen * Aberforth erscheint kurz in der Verfilmung von Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix und wird von Jim McManus gespielt. * In den beiden Teilen der Verfilmung von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes wird er von Ciarán Hinds gespielt. * Obwohl Aberforths Patronus eine Ziege ist, wird im Film Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2) ein nicht-körperlicher Patronus erzeugt. Auftritte *''Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch'' *''Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix'' *''Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film)'' *''Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1)'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2)'' *''Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Spiel 2)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Jahre 5 - 7'' *''Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden (Buch)'' *''Harry Potter Sammelkartenspiel'' Die Karte "Hagrid and the Stranger" zeigt den Eberkopf, und ein Mann ist sichtbar hinter der Bar. Obwohl er viel jünger als Aberforth aussieht, kann dieser als Aberforth identifiziert werden, da zur Zeit der Erstellung der Karten die Identität des unbekannten Barmannes noch nicht bekannt war. *Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Anmerkungen und Quellen en:Aberforth Dumbledore es:Aberforth Dumbledore nl:Desiderius Perkamentus pl:Aberforth Dumbledore fr:Abelforth Dumbledore it:Aberforth Silente ru:Аберфорт Дамблдор fi:Aberforth Dumbledore de:Aberforth Dumbledore Kategorie:1. Orden des Phönix Kategorie:2. Orden des Phönix Kategorie:Britische Personen Kategorie:Cruciatusfluch-Opfer Kategorie:Duell in Godric's Hollow-Teilnehmer Aberforth Kategorie:Gastwirte und Gastwirtinnen Kategorie:Gryffindors Kategorie:Halbblüter Kategorie:Halbwaisenkinder Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer Kategorie:Hogwarts-Studenten Kategorie:Hundertjährige Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Personen, die Horkruxe kennen Kategorie:Schlacht von Hogwarts-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Geburtsjahr 1884 Kategorie:Blauäugige Personen Kategorie:1895 einsortiert